Its Christmas Inuyasha
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: Inuyasha and the others go to Kagome's time for Christmas, what happens when Inuyasha gets a present from Kagome? R&R to find out


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha charecters, but in this fic their personailties are MINE!  
Note: This is kinda going to be like an american christmas, just don't ask...  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Pulling myself out of the well in the well house at my family shrine I knew Sota was watching.   
Looking over at him I shook my head. I went over to him and ruffled his hair and pulled my   
coat close as the winter air blew in through the doors.  
  
Pulling my coat closer as I started to leave the well house I heard the sound of Inuyasha jump   
out of the well. Turning to him I started to ask him what he was doing here when Sango and   
Miroku pulled themselves out of the well as well. I stood gaping at them, they had followed me   
when I was coming home to be with my family for the holidays.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked them.  
  
"Inuyasha, man, you better tell her...before she goes balistic." Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome...you have to stay with us if we're to find the whole shikon no tama, wench!" Inuyasha   
started yelling.  
  
"No, not for the next two weeks! I plan on taking a break from you guys, I need to stay with   
my family, I'll come back after the holidays. Sango, however, my mom has been wanting to meet   
you for these holidays, if you want to stay that is." I said.  
  
"Sure, I could use a break from Miroku's lecher antics too." she said.  
  
Miroku looked hurt at the comment but Sango knew better than to fall for it. The last time I   
invited her to stay in the modern time Miroku had gotten his way and kept her from doing so. Not   
this time.  
  
"Bye guys. Have fun with Kaede and Shippo." we said as we left the well house and went to my   
house where we took off our boots and slipped on slippers shivering.  
  
As we entered the kitchen I could smell the dinner my mom was preparing for that night. I could   
almost taste the food as my mom opened the oven checking on the food.  
  
"Mom. This is Sango. Sango this is my mom, Ms. Higurashi.(sp?)" I said as my mom turned to   
see me and Sango standing there.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Sango. Will you be staying with us for the holidays?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, if thats still ok?"  
  
"Yes it is. Now why don't you take our guest to her room Kagome?" my mom asked me.  
  
"Ok. Come on Sango, its upstairs." I said as we left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.  
  
"This is it." I said as I opened the door to the guest room.  
  
The room had a bed in the far corner, a desk under the window, and a dresser. The walls were   
a pale blue and the carpet a lavender color. The bed was turned down showing pale blue sheets   
with lavender flowers on them. The curtains were also lavender in color.  
  
"Nice..." Sango said as she went to the bed and sat down.  
  
"My rooms the last room on the left side of the hall, if you want anything, don't be afraid to   
ask." I said as she nodded.  
  
Leaving her in the room to get it comfortable I went down to the kitchen. As I helped my mom   
with dinner we talked about what we were going to do while I was home. Asking what we were   
going to do after dinner I got excited when my mom said we could go to the ice rink to skate.  
  
"We can? Oh I haven't ice skated in a long time...And I don't have to worry about anyone making   
fun of me without Inuyasha being here." I said smiling.  
  
"Oh? I thought he would be staying with us as well?" my mom asked.  
  
"What? Inuyasha stay with us for the holidays?! Mom are you nuts, he would try to kill everyone   
at the rink, and if he didn't succeed in that he would kill himself there." I said.  
  
"You have very little faith in the boy you like."  
  
"I DON'T LIKE INUYASHA MOM! We go through this everytime I come home. I don't like him. Just   
like he doesn't like me." I said feeling my face go red.  
  
"Little do you know." Sango said startling me from behind.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Sango?" I asked her as I set the table.  
  
"Inuyasha likes you. He won't admit it of course. But he likes you."  
  
"Probably only because I look like Kikyo..." I said not able to hide the disappointment in my   
voice.  
  
"I knew it! You do like him!" my mom said acting like a little kid again.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Kagome, admit it. You like him." Sango said trying to stop the fight before it got into later   
rounds.  
  
"Alright! I like Inuyasha! Happy now both of you?!" I said feeling my face go beat red as   
Sota came in with Miroku.  
  
"Oh no...Sota! What are you doing?!" I yelled at him as my face went redder as Miroku's face   
turned into an evil grin.  
  
"Well you have someone staying for the holidays and Khouka isn't in town...So...Mom can Miroku   
stay for the holidays too?" he asked.  
  
"Sure dear. Hello Miroku. Sota, you'll have to sleep with Jiichan in his room so Miroku can   
have a room."  
  
"Aww...but mom, can't Sango and Kagome share a room so that Miroku can stay in the guest room?"  
he begged.  
  
"If its ok with the girls."  
  
Sango and I looked at eachother, both of us knowing that with Miroku here we wouldn't have any   
break from the lecher's antics. As I finished setting the table the power flickered out and   
I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand crept down and grabbed me, I reached up   
and dug my nails into the owner of the hand in the forearm.  
  
"OW!!" Miroku shouted releasing me.  
  
"Keep your hands off of me Miroku." I said going to the counter pulling open the drawer and   
pulled out a flash light.  
  
I set the flashlight in the middle of the table and we ate by that light. The power came back   
on a while later and Sango helped me do the dishes. As the dishes were finished and Miroku had   
disappeared outside with Sota for a little while I got an apprehensive feeling.  
  
"Sango, I'll be back in a minute..." I said slipping my boots back on and grabbing my coat I   
went outside and to the well house.  
  
As I got close to the well house I saw that the door was ajar. I went closer to the door and   
saw Miroku with Sota and Inuyasha. Taken aback I listened in on their conversation a bit.  
  
"So you'll stay?" Sota was asking Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea, sure...I guess. I don't even really know why you asked me..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, man. I have to tell you something about Kagome. I walked in the kitchen as   
her, Sango, and her mom were talking. Well they were mentioning you...and...well-" Miroku   
started.  
  
"What? Wait a second, Kagome is right outside." Inuyasha said looking at me, a wind had blown   
the doors open.  
  
I turned on my heel and ran to the house as Sango, Jiichan, and my mom came out carrying skates   
and a thermos, most likely filled with hot cocoa. Taking my skates from Jiichan I started   
telling them how Inuyasha was staying with us, as another guest thanks to Sota. Sota, Miroku,   
and Inuyasha came running down and took some skates and we started for the ice rink.  
  
Shivering as I pulled my scarf out of my pocket and wrapped it about my neck I felt Inuyasha's   
eyes on the back of my neck. Looking back at him with a raised eyebrow I saw Miroku smiling   
evilly and he started talking to Inuyasha about the conversation he had overheard. Starting   
to panic I said "sit boy" and Inuyasha fell face first into the snow.  
  
"Ow! Wench, what was that for?!" he shouted as he stood.  
  
"None of your business, Miroku, get up here. NOW!" I said.  
  
Miroku came upfront and got hit on the back of the head as I started telling him off for almost   
telling what I didn't want Inuyasha to know. After hitting him about a dozen more times we finally   
got to the rink.  
  
Smiling I sat on a bench pulling off my boots and put on my skates. I put my gloves on my hands   
making sure they were tight so I wouldn't drop one. Pushing my hair under my hat I again felt   
Inuyasha's eyes on me. I turned looking at him and I thought that if he was going to be with   
us for the holidays I might as well get him something to open on Christmas eve as well.  
  
I slid onto the ice and skated in a circle as Sango came out holding onto Miroku who looked   
pleased by this. Laughing at them as they fell on their butts, Sango landing about two inches   
from Miroku's lap, I looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at his skates skeptically. Sighing I   
went over to him and dragged him onto the ice.  
  
"Come on. Your going to have fun if your going to be here. Ow...Inuyasha, nails...in my arm."   
I said as he started losing his balance.  
  
"Sorry wench. You ok?" he said slowly getting his balance and letting me go.  
  
"Yes, and don't call me wench. My name is Kagome." I said.  
  
Inuyasha started to slip again and he grabbed my arms trying to steady himself. Jumping a bit   
at the sudden hold on my arms I started falling as well. Grabbing Inuyasha's arms as we fell   
I felt my nails digging into his arms.  
  
Landing ontop of Inuyasha I felt my face turn fifteen different colors and I couldn't get up   
for love nor money. Everytime I tried to push up off of Inuyasha the toe pick of my skate would   
get caught and I ended up falling ontop of him again. After the third time after falling again   
Inuyasha caught me in his arms and pushed me up high enough to get my balance.  
  
Holding my hands out to pull Inuyasha up he grabbed them and started to pull himself up. As we   
finally stood it started to snow and my hat had fallen off. My cheeks turned pink from the   
cold and my hair was a mess as I chased after Sota who had taken my hat.  
  
"Sota give it here you little runt! Give it!" I shouted chasing after the 15 year old brat.  
  
"No, don't think so sis! Mine now!" he shouted back slamming my hat onto his head.  
  
"Sota! Give your sister back her hat!" I heard someone shout behind me.  
  
Jumping I turned around to see Hojo skating in small circles behind me. Shaking my head I grabbed   
my hat off of Sota's head as he skated past and into Inuyasha making him fall down again.   
Laughing I went over and pulled Inuyasha to his feet. He had just finally gotten the hang of   
skating and what happens? My short 15 year old brother knocks him onto his butt.  
  
I was still laughing as Hojo came up and knocked Inuyasha into the snow. Quickly biting my lip   
to stop laughing as I saw the flames in Inuyasha's golden eyes I pulled the hanyou away to   
keep him from killing. Miroku and Sango who were skating nearby were still getting the hang of   
it and Miroku knocked Inuyasha into me and into a wall.  
  
"Oof! Ow. That kinda hurt, I am going to kill Miroku. And he knows it." I said as Inuyasha   
pushed off of the wall skating backwards.  
  
As Inuyasha skated backwards I thought of something that I could give him to open on Christmas   
night. Smiling I started planning on how I was going to do it. The rest of the night was   
great, I loved skating.  
  
After Sango had fallen asleep and I knew the boys wouldn't hear me I snuck out of my bedroom and   
grabbed my coat and boots running out to an open all night store. Getting a couple arrows and   
plain picture frame I went to another all night store where I scanned my picture and started   
working it so it looked exactly like Kikyo's. Breaking the arrows I worked them onto the frame   
so that it looked like it was made out of them.  
  
I put the present into a gold and silver box with a red ribbon holding it shut. Feeling like I   
had done what I came to do I put the box into my coat and ran back to my house. Slipping inside   
I slammed into Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing up? Its 11:00 Inuyasha." I asked quickly.  
  
"I was wondering why you left, and trying to figure out what could be so important for you to   
do that would make you go out into the cold. Also, I was wondering why Miroku kept saying how   
he should tell me what he heard you, Sango, and your mom talking about." he said, his golden   
eyes staring at the red that was sticking out of my coat pocket.  
  
"And what is this?" he said pulling it out.  
  
"Nothing! You'll see in two nights." I said pulling it back away from him and running up the   
stairs to my bedroom where Sango sat up and looked at me.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"I went to get Inuyasha's christmas gift. If your quiet about it I'll show it to you." I said   
pulling the box out from my pocket showing it to her.  
  
"I'll be quiet about it. What'd you get him?" she asked as I pulled the ribbon off the box.  
  
"This," I said pulling the framed picture out.  
  
"Oh wow. If he doesn't like it, you can always keep it as a reminder of why you like him?" she   
said.  
  
"I really hope he likes it...I really do..." I said climbing into bed after putting the   
present back into the box tying the ribbon and putting it in my hollow book in my bookcase.  
---  
Christmas Eve came quicker than expected and after beating the crap out of Miroku for telling   
Inuyasha that I like him, I was nervous of giving him his gift. Sitting across from him on   
the couch I pulled the sweater my mom gave me the night before to wear down lower over my   
stomach. Shiftting my legs to my chest holding the box close.  
  
"Kagome, have you gotten all your gifts?" Sango asked me.  
  
"Yea. I'm not expecting anymore, but I do have one more to give..." I said. "Here Inuyasha,   
merry christmas." I said handing him the box.  
  
"What is it?" he asked me.  
  
"Open it and see," I said chewing on my bottom lip.  
  
Inuyasha opened the box and then stared at the picture. He stood up, carrying the picture with   
him he went upstairs and I heard the door to the guest room shut. I closed my eyes and held   
the presents from Sango, Miroku, mom, Sota, and Jiichan close. I hadn't gotten one from Inuyasha.  
  
Feeling a hand on my shoulder I opened my eyes to see Sango's hand on my shoulder. I smiled   
weakly and she shook her head telling Miroku to go up and see what was wrong with Inuyasha.   
Miroku nodded and went up after hugging me about the shoulders.  
  
Sango sat beside me and we talked quietly as mom put Sota to bed and Jiichan went to clean up   
the kitchen.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Sango.  
  
"No, Inuyasha is just a jerk, who will make it up to you. After Miroku gets done talking to him   
I'm sure that he'll do something to make it up to you." she said.  
  
"I'm going up to my room. I need to sleep...I'll see you in the morning." I said taking all of   
my presents upstairs with me I went into my bedroom laying down and falling asleep after   
crying for a while.  
---  
The next morning when I woke up it was to Sango and Miroku talking outside my bedroom door.   
Quietly I went to the door and listened as they talked. They were talking about the conversation   
Miroku and Inuyasha had had the night before.  
  
"So, what did he say when you confronted him? But first how did you confront him?" Sango was   
asking.  
  
"When I went into the room Inuyasha was sitting on his bed staring at the picture still. It   
was like he couldn't believe that Kagome had given him something that looked like Kikyo. When   
I told him that Kagome liked him he didn't take me seriously, but then when she gave him that   
picture...I think he realized that she did. But when I asked him why he had left without a   
word to Kagome he just shrugged." Miroku said.  
  
"Inuyasha just kinda sat there for a while not saying anything, and then he started talking. He   
kept saying that it couldn't be Kikyo in the picture, she never smiled. He said that he knew   
it had to be Kagome, she had worked the picture so that it looked like Kikyo, he thought that   
she had done it to be mean. When I explained to him that Kagome had worked the picture of herself   
to look like Kikyo because she wanted him to be happy he shook his head."  
  
"Its as though Inuyasha doesn't want to admit that Kagome likes him, alot. He has to come to   
grips with it soon though, and I think he will soon..." Sango said.  
  
"Yea...I think it would be good for Kagome to go skating or something, keep her mind off of   
Inuyasha." he said.  
  
"Yea. I'll tell her about it when she gets up."  
  
Opening the door I looked at them. Sango looked at me wondering how much I had heard while   
Miroku just stared at me. Going past them I padded my way down the hall and was just about   
passed the guest room when the door was jerked open. Jumping I looked up at Inuyasha and   
then looked down at my feet as I started to walk again.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed my arm and jerked me into the room closing the door he slammed me against it.   
Cringing as my head slammed on it I flinched when Inuyasha slammed his hand against the door two   
inches from my face. Staring at Inuyasha with eyes that were puffy from crying all night I   
waited for him to start yelling at me.  
  
"Why did you do this?!" he shouted waving the picture infront of my face.  
  
"Because I wanted you to be happy! I wanted you to have something to open last night! I did it   
because I love you Inuyasha, but obviously you don't like it! Now get away from me!" I shouted   
with tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"Get out!" he shouted shoving me into the hall.  
  
Running down to my room I slammed the door shut and threw on some clothes throwing my skates   
over my shoulder. Quickly I wrote a note to Sango saying I wouldn't be coming back to her time   
anymore. I wasn't going to go thanks to Inuyasha. Slipping out my window and down the tree   
that was right beside it I walked to the skating rink, without my hat and scarf to keep me warm.  
  
I was skating for an hour before Inuyasha came. He looked ready to kill me, but I skated to   
the other side of the rink where he couldn't get to me unless he skated across, something I doubted   
him to do. Inuyasha slammed some skates onto his feet and skated over to me slamming his fist   
against the wall I was against.  
  
Looking up at Inuyasha I saw that he had calmed down and he saw me shiver. Pulling off the   
hat he wore to keep his ears hidden he flattened his ears against his head and put the hat on   
me. I looked at him wondering what he was doing when I noticed he had scared everyone else off.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry I got so mad. I just didn't know why you would torture me with an old love's   
face. But then when Sango found your note she yelled at me enough to get me to realize that I   
love you too. So, merry christmas Kagome. Shall we skate?" he said offering his hand to me.  
  
Nodding happily I skated with him for about an hour. When we stopped skating he pulled something   
out of his pocket holding it over my head. Looking up at what he had over my head I saw that it   
was mistletoe. Smiling up at him I stood on my toe picks and kissed him as his arm slid about   
my waist. As we kissed a light snow started falling around us. 


End file.
